1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cyclone dust collecting apparatus for separating impurities such as dust included in drawn-in air using a centrifugal force and electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner generally comprises a suction brush moving along a surface being cleaned and connected to a cleaner body, a dust collecting apparatus detachably mounted in the cleaner body and a motor for supplying a suction force. By the suction force generated by the motor, dust and assorted impurities on the surface being cleaned are drawn into the cleaner body and filtered by the dust collecting apparatus, and cleaned air is discharged to the outside of the vacuum cleaner through a motor.
Such a conventional dust collecting apparatus used to employ a dust bag and now applies a cyclone-type dust collecting apparatus which uses a centrifugal force to improve user's convenience and cleaning efficiency. Recently, a vacuum cleaner capable of enhancing the cleaning efficiency by having therein a plurality of cyclones provided in a serial or a parallel arrangement has been developed and domestically applied. However, the improved vacuum cleaner is still not enough yet to thoroughly collect fine dust included in the air. Therefore, researches are in progress to improve dust-collecting efficiency by catching and collecting even the fine dust which is hardly subject to the centrifugal force.